


if you ask me, i will stay

by bloodyhalefire



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: (as always its will wearing hannibals shirt), Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sharing Clothes, Will Graham Knows, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, literally this is the weirdest mix of shameless smut and unbearable fluff to ever be written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyhalefire/pseuds/bloodyhalefire
Summary: “Listen to me carefully, Will. If we are to continue, you must make a choice. The first is that we stop here. I will then leave in the morning, and I will never come back,” he whispers as he presses their foreheads together. “The other option is that you accept me for all that I am. If you are to do that, I will stay, and I will consider you mine.”“Would you be mine, too?” Will asks breathlessly.This may very well be their last conversation; Hannibal sees no reason to lie. “I have been yours from the moment we met, and even if you leave me now I will continue to be. Always.”
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 13
Kudos: 168





	if you ask me, i will stay

**Author's Note:**

> title from "stay" by miley cyrus, a song that is included in the hannigram spotify playlist i linked at the bottom of this fic
> 
> mažasis = little one IM SORRY
> 
> ** I'VE NEVER WRITTEN SMUT AS EXPLICIT AS THIS IM SO ASHAMED
> 
> the beginning kinda sucks but pls give it a chance im sorry

They’re halfway through their meal when Will calmly announces, “I know the truth.”

Hannibal slowly lowers his fork and looks up at Will. “Pardon?” 

“I know who you are. I know that you’re the Chesapeake Ripper,” Will emphasizes, and he can’t help but be intrigued by the complete absence of fear in the boy's eyes. “You lied to me, Hannibal. You lied to all of us.”

Hannibal stares at him for a moment. "Will," he eventually says, "I apologize for lying to you.”

"It doesn't change anything," he growls as he angrily shoves his plate away. “You didn’t tell me the truth. You didn’t _trust_ me.”

Hannibal pauses. “Is that the only issue? My lying?”

Will sputters before aggressively scrubbing his hands down his face. “What else would it be, Hannibal.”

Hannibal stares pointedly down at their plates. Will follows his gaze and shrugs. Though he will never admit it, Will’s nonchalance about the food has thrown him for a loop. He opts not to further address it.

“You are a very cunning boy, aren’t you,” Hannibal muses instead. “Though I must admit, I never thought that I would find myself in such a predicament as this.”

Will narrows his eyes. “Did you really think I wouldn’t find out?”

Hannibal hums thoughtfully. “Call it wishful thinking, but I had rather hoped that you wouldn’t.”

“Why?”

“Because if you were anyone else, you would have been dead as soon as you told me that you had realized the truth,” Hannibal muses. Will’s eyes widen a bit at the admission. “But alas, my compassion for you is proving to be an inconvenience yet again.” 

Will opens his mouth to respond, but Hannibal continues before he has the opportunity. “That is to say, I find myself at a crossroads.”

“I’m not going to tell Jack, you know,” Will says.

Hannibal huffs a laugh. “While I appreciate the sentiment, my dear, I don’t believe that you truly realize what you’re implying.”

Will rolls his eyes. “I’m not a child. I know exactly what I'm implying.”

“I'm not entirely sure that you do.”

“What about this isn’t computing? I’m not telling Jack. I’m not telling _anyone,”_ Will yells, uncharacteristically loud in his frustration. “I _love you,_ Hannibal."

If Will’s reaction is anything to go by, it’s clear that he hadn’t meant to admit that last part: as soon as the sentiment slips through his lips he stands up so rapidly that his chair falls backwards onto the ground. He bolts for the door, but Hannibal immediately moves to go after him. Will doesn’t even make it past the kitchen before he gets within reach. He grabs Will’s wrist to jerk him back, causing the man to stumble backwards and into the kitchen counter. They’re almost chest to chest, Will’s fast and shallow breaths and Hannibal’s juxtaposing deep and relaxed breaths the only thing to be heard. 

“Hannibal,” Will utters quietly, finally breaking the silence between them. “What are you doing?”

Hannibal smashes their lips together violently in lieu of a verbal answer, and Will doesn’t waste a second. He moans as he clutches his fingers into the back of Hannibal’s suit jacket and pulls him forward. 

After a moment Hannibal pulls back, and Will whines at the loss; he cups Will’s cheek and traces his thumb across his kiss-bruised lips. “Listen to me carefully, Will. If we are to continue, you must make a choice. The first is that we stop here. I will then leave in the morning, and I will never come back,” he whispers as he presses their foreheads together. “The other option is that you accept me for all that I am. If you are to do that, I will stay, and I will consider you mine.”

“Would you be mine, too?” Will asks breathlessly. 

This may very well be their last conversation; Hannibal sees no reason to lie. “I have been yours from the moment we met, and even if you leave me now I will continue to be. Always.”

“I don’t think either of us could survive separation,” Will says in response. “I know I couldn’t.” He places his head on Hannibal’s chest. “Please don’t leave.”

He just barely manages to hold back his sigh of relief. He pulls Will off of his chest and stares into his eyes. “I must admit that I find myself unwilling to find out.”

Will shakes his head frantically. “Neither do I.”

Hannibal immediately leans down to grab Will’s thighs and haul him up onto the counter before practically ripping Will’s shirt in his haste to remove it. He then shifts so that he’s standing between Will’s legs before reaching up to cradle his face, turning his head to the side a bit for better access as he starts kissing down his neck; Will's breath hitches quietly at the feeling. Conversely, the moan he lets out after Hannibal simultaneously bites down hard on Will's neck and roughly palms at Will’s cock is anything _but_ quiet. “Tell me what you want,” he growls.

“Please,” Will stutters, panting heavily.

Hannibal laughs lowly. “Please _what,_ William,” he croons.

“Touch me,” he breathes in response. “Please touch me, Hannibal.”

“Of course, mažasis,” he practically growls before crushing their mouths together in a bruising kiss, and when he deepens it Will practically keens.

He swiftly reaches down and helps maneuver Will out of his pants from where he sits on the counter. He discards them carelessly before roughly pressing down on Will’s cock through his boxers. Will’s breath catches in his chest as he attempts to grind his hips up. “How does this feel,” Hannibal breathes against Will’s neck; other than releasing a full-body shudder, there is no response. 

Will throws his head back and whines. “It feels so good,” the boy chokes out. _“Your hand_ feel so good. Please don’t stop.”

Hannibal leans forward and reconnects their lips as he reaches inside the flap of Will’s boxers to grab Will’s bare cock. He squeezes tightly before giving it a long, languid stroke. Will jerks violently at the initial touch and starts shaking once Hannibal tightens his grip and begins moving his hand faster. 

Will pulls away and drops his head onto Hannibal’s shoulder, panting hard. “Please let me come, Hannibal,” Will begs, the desperation in his voice stroking Hannibal’s ego like none else. And then, much to Hannibal’s endless delight, Will starts babbling.

“I lied when I didn’t find you interesting, of c-course I found you interesting, I’ve wanted you since the moment I met you,” Will barely manages to choke out. “I’ve been _yours_ since the moment I met you, I haven’t wanted anyone else, only you.”

 _Christ,_ Hannibal is so in love with this boy that he doesn’t even know what to do with himself. 

“Oh, you darling thing,” he murmurs, working Will’s cock even faster, “I have been yours for just as long. You must know what by now.”

Will whimpers at the words. “Hannibal, please—”

All of sudden the image of Will completely at his mercy and begging for Hannibal’s permission flashes through his mind, completely unbidden; he imagines Will coming untouched after hours of teasing. But there will be time for that in the future, so for now he decides to give Will what he craves.

“It’s alright. You can come.”

 _“Hannibal,”_ Will breathes as he comes with a high pitched whine; once he finishes he goes lax and he leans heavily against Hannibal’s chest, panting hard.

After a minute Will pulls back a little to look at Hannibal through his eyelashes, and the blissfully happy look on his face is beautiful.

Hannibal gives him a small smile in return before gently tucking Will back into his boxers. He opens his mouth to suggest that they go upstairs and get Will cleaned off, but before he can say anything, Will drops to his knees and stares up at Hannibal imploringly. He snaps his jaw shut with an audible click.

“I wanna taste you,” Will says desperately. “Please.”

The sound of Will’s voice breaks him out of his shock, and Hannibal can’t help but feel a rush of pride at the sudden show of boldness; Will’s hands fly to his belt the second he nods in affirmation.

“I’ve never done this before,” Will murmurs once Hannibal’s cock is free from confinement, and he’s staring at it like he’s starving.

Hannibal’s breath catches in his throat at the absolutely delicious sight in front of him: Will, kneeling at his feet and desperate. “You have nothing to prove to me,” he feels the need to point out; as much as he may want this, in no way does he wan’t Will to feel pressured or obligated. “You needn’t do anything that you’re not absolutely willing and ready to do.”

Will slowly nods, keeping his gaze straight ahead. “But I want to make you feel good,” he mutters in embarrassment. “I just have no idea what I’m doing. Will you show me how?”

All of a sudden Hannibal feels an unexpected rush of gratitude for the fact that it’s _him_ that gets to witness this side of Will. Because for all that Will may sometimes come off as unbalanced and phlegmatic, he is so much more than that. He’s courageous, he’s intelligent and caring, he’s cunning and manipulative; if you look close enough, those idiosyncrasies are in full view. But there's more, if you care enough to look deeper. 

That is to say, the side of himself that he keeps safe and hidden behind indestructible walls starts to become a bit clearer, eventually giving way to the opportunity to knock them down; the minute that Will dropped to his knees in front of Hannibal, the walls went down with him.

And they are magnificent in their destruction.

Hannibal is now able to see Will for all that he truly is; nothing is hidden anymore. Will’s deepest thoughts and desires—the yearning he has to be accepted and understood unconditionally, his eagerness to please, his starvation for touch—are written clearly on his face.

“Look at me, sweet boy,” Hannibal says, and Will looks up at him instantly. “I will help guide you, alright?”

“Okay,” Will whispers; though his technique is sloppy and he is much too cautious, Hannibal must admit that Will more than makes up for it in his enthusiasm. The sight is beautiful. 

“Just like that, mažasis,” Hannibal says encouragingly as he slips his hands into Will’s hair. “Now use your tongue. There you go, that’s perfect.”

The words of encouragement seem to ignite something in Will because he immediately starts sucking harder and bobbing his head faster. Hannibal soon finds himself helpless to do anything other than start fucking Will’s mouth, though he’s trying as hard as he can to hold back and not be too rough. This is their first act of intimacy together—let alone Will’s first time sucking cock—so they’re still learning together, and Hannibal doesn’t want to overwhelm Will by suddenly subjecting him to under negotiated roughness.

Hannibal soon feels Will’s throat begin constricting much more frequently than it had been, and he slowly pulls out so as to give Will the opportunity to catch his breath. Panting heavily, Will leans forward and rests his head on Hannibal’s still-clothed thigh. 

“Will, my dear,” Hannibal murmurs as he uses the grip he has on Will’s hair to tilt his head up, “are you quite alright?”

Will’s eyes, glossy and dilated as they are, look up at him with naked reverence; a thrill shoots down Hannibal’s spine at the sight. “Yeah,” Will rasps, “I’m fine.”

He smiles softly, gently carding his fingers through Will’s hair. “I’m glad to hear that.”

Will nods slowly, but the serene look on his face soon shifts to one of confusion after he realizes Hannibal isn’t making a move to continue. _Ah,_ he realizes after a moment, _he is waiting for me to give him instructions._

Even though he knows exactly what Will expects—and desires—the directions to be, he wants to hear the boy ask for it. “Is there something you wish to do?” 

Will peers up at him through his eyelashes. “Can I…” he frowns. “Can _you…”_

Will clicks his mouth shut, his expression a perplexing mix of desperation and frustration. Will looks almost upset by his inability to voice what he needs—and Hannibal can honestly say that he isn’t sure if Will’s inability to do so is borne from embarrassment or from something else entirely. He feels the smallest bit of pity for a moment because, for all that he may enjoy teasing the boy, he doesn’t want those two emotions present on his face in this intimate of a setting.

Not in this context, at least; he would much rather they be caused by something much more pleasurable. Hannibal eventually decides to use his grip on Will’s hair and guide his mouth back to Hannibal’s cock, making sure to do it slowly enough that Will has ample opportunity to pull away. He doesn’t; Will’s mouth takes Hannibal in easily. “You look so beautiful like this, my dear,” he praises. “You’re doing so well.”

Will whimpers as he begins moving his head up and down in earnest, his expression determined and eager. The feeling combined with the sight of Will alone has him coming embarrassingly fast, and after a moment Will stands up with a shy smile as Hannibal tucks himself back into his dress pants. He pulls Will to his arms and cards his fingers through his hair. “Was that alright?” Will mumbles into Hannibal’s chest nervously, as if he’s afraid of disappointing Hannibal. As if that was a _possibility._

“You have ruined me, mylimasis,” Hannibal says. “Nobody else will ever compare.”

Will huffs a weak laugh. “Guess that means you’ll have to stay with me then.”

“Of course,” he tightens his grip on Will before smiling coyly. “It’s only logical.”

It is only after a few moments of holding Will in his arms that he is made aware of their varying states of undress: Hannibal is fully clothed sans his suit jacket, yet the only thing that the boy in his arms has on is a damp pair of boxers. 

Hannibal presses a kiss to Will’s temple before pulling back to remove his dress shirt. He then leans forward and helps Will into it, starting from the bottom and stopping once it’s buttoned up halfway.

Finally satisfied, Hannibal gathers his coat from the back of his chair and the various pieces of Will’s scattered clothes; Will simply burrows deeper into Hannibal’s shirt and stays standing where he is.

Once he’s finished collecting all of their things, he returns to the kitchen. “Come with me, my darling,” Hannibal murmurs as he leads Will up to his bedroom. Once they arrive he quickly undresses before moving to help clean Will up. 

Will declines the pajama pants that Hannibal offers, but absolutely refuses to take Hannibal’s dress shirt off. Though he isn’t necessarily surprised at the wave of possessiveness and satisfaction that the sight brings him, he finds himself quite shocked at the sheer _ferocity_ of it.

After they both settle into bed Will immediately shuffles over and nestles himself into Hannibal’s side, pillowing his chest just above his heart; Hannibal wraps his arm around Will protectively, pulling him close, content to sit in the comfortable silence.

“Before you and after you,” Will murmurs suddenly, breaking the silence as he nuzzles even closer into Hannibal’s chest. “That’s how I measure the difference between my past and my future.”

Hannibal feels struck dumb at the confession, and it takes him a moment to find his voice again.

“Oh, you darling thing,” he eventually says, and for once he truly has no issue with the fact that his fondness is palpable in his voice, “look at me.”

Though he says it softly it’s in no way a request; it’s a demand.

It’s one that Will quickly follows, immediately turning onto his stomach and crossing his arms over Hannibal's chest before resting his chin on them. He gazes into Hannibal’s eyes expectantly, and his expression is so open and trusting that it takes his breath away. 

“I love you more than you will ever know, mažasis,” he whispers the words he never thought he would say again. 

Will lets out a sharp little gasp. “Y-Yeah?” he responds, his wide eyes looking at Hannibal with a mix of hopefulness and uncertainty.

Hannibal reaches forward and brushes Will’s hair from his face. “You are most dear to me, of all things.”

Will stares at him for a moment in awe before beaming at him and wrapping his arms around Hannibal’s shoulders and holding him tightly, almost as if he’s afraid that Hannibal will disappear. Hannibal wraps his arms around him just as tight before placing a kiss on the crown of Will’s head.

They fall asleep just like that, and both of them have never felt safer.

**Author's Note:**

> [RIGHT HERE](https://mysticdevils.tumblr.com/post/636249543547256832/hannibal-presses-a-kiss-to-wills-temple-before) IS A LINK TO HOW HANNIBAL BUTTONS UP WILL'S SHIRT CLICK ON IT YOU'LL DIE 
> 
> ANYWAY thank you _so_ much for reading!! i hope you all enjoyed this, and if you did i have other hannigram fics that you can find [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyhalefire/pseuds/bloodyhalefire/works?fandom_id=801274) if you feel so inclined
> 
> [my tumblr](https://mysticdevils.tumblr.com/post/640935074647474176/every-time-i-try-to-link-my-tumblr-in-the-end)   
> 


End file.
